Mine
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: 2p!Hetalia. Lovino just wants to cuddle, but Antonio is grumpy. He goes to Gilbert and Francis for help, but finds their advice useless, however a very possessive Spaniard doesn't like it when Lovino kisses anyone on the cheeks. It drives him mad. Very mad. He's angry.


_Mmm SpaMano~ 2pSpaMano~_

_This is a little belated b-day gift for Raina and BayBay~  
_

_This is 2p!Hetalia, so bewarned and please don't comment on their personalities if you've forgotten 2p is opposite and what not -_-  
_

_Any ways, enjoy~  
_

* * *

_**Mine**_

* * *

"Come on, hon~ please?"

"No."

"Please~"

"No."

"Pretty please with the cutest little cherry on top?"

"No." the Spaniard finalized, pushing the Italian from his lap. The blonde hit the ground and his lip began to quiver and he slid his arms around Antonio's waist, "Why are you so cold to me, love? I just want to cuddle~"

Antonio looked at Lovino and rolled his eyes, "Get out of my lap. Get out of my sight. I don't have time for little whores."

Lovino pouted and gave the Spanish nation big, watery eyes from behind his designer glasses. All he got was a lavender eyed glare. He sighed in defeat, letting his cheerful personality slip, "Okay. I see how you are, my pet~" he faked a smile and made his way from the living room to the back yard, where Gilbert sat on the porch, quietly enjoying the rainy afternoon.

"Hey, Gilly-bear~" Lovino plopped down beside the man with pale blonde, almost silver hair. His burgundy eyes shifted.

"Hi, Romano." the quiet man whispered softly, bringing his knees closer to his face, "Did you want to sit here? I'm sorry … I should probably just go now …" he made to stand up, but Lovino leaned on his shoulder and cuddled against him, "Sorry? Hon, I came to join you out here~ Toni is being such a big stick in the mud today~" his voice wavered lightly.

Gilbert looked up at him, the former nation frowned, "You okay, Romano?"

"Oh, please, I've told you! Call me Lovi!" he grinned, but it faltered, "And yeah … I'll be fine. Tonio just wasn't in the cuddly mood today!" he sighed, "He called me a whore again … I don't think I'm a whore. Don't you agree Gilly?"

The Prussian man blushed lightly, "No …"

"Quit confusing the little freak with your stupid talk of your sexual adventures." Lovino looked up to see Francis. He took a long drag of his cigarette and glared, leaning against the porch support beam.

"Oh, you!" Lovino giggled lightly, "You're just jealous because I'm not a thousand year old virgin~" he winked.

Francis slowly let his middle finger rise, "You can go to hell. Sex is just some impure act most people devote life to, to fill an empty void left in their pathetic lives. Like you."

Lovino pouted, "Oh come now! If I offered myself to you, you'd take it! Not that I would even let you touch me~! Not until you learn how to dress properly~!"

The French nation rolled his dark amethyst eyes, "Go drown."

A few minutes passed in contented silence. A gentle breeze blew and Lovino smiled, feeling slightly better. Now if he could only get Antonio to open a bit and at least cuddle with him.

"Gilly … how did you get Mattie to love you?" Lovino asked, thinking about the scary Canadian man he tended to avoid when he could.

Gilbert thought it over and smiled slightly, "I don't really know … he's the only man who seems to make my life worth living … I'm lost without him and it might be that he knew that! He needed a sane, level head to be around … It might be because I bring out the best in him …"

Lovino sighed. Antonio was already level headed … he was a big ball of sexy emotionless Spaniard. And he wasn't depressed either, so Lovino really give him a reason to live.

"Francy-pa-"

"No. Love is a stupid emotion. Never felt it, never will. I don't know how to satiate your passion, nor do I really want to help you add to your list of lovers by telling you how to convince Spain to fuck you."

The Italian pouted, "Fine. Be that way, mister~" he stood up and dusted his pants off, "I guess I'd better head back inside and see if maybe buying a new shirt and matching shoes will make me feel better~ Ciao!"

Gilbert stood up and took Lovino into his arms, giving him and long hug, "Good luck, L-Lovino." he muttered, releasing his friend. Lovino smiled and kissed his cheeks and skipped into the house.

No sooner had the door shut behind him, the Italian man found himself pressed against the door. He looked up into angry eyes.

A grin twisted its way onto Lovino's face, "Oh? Toni … nice to see you again~"

Antonio just growled and pressed his arm into Lovino's chest. Lovino winced slightly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I want you to stay away from those two." the older man growled, his eyes dark and fiery.

Lovino teased further and stuck up his nose, "I thought you didn't have time for little whores like m-"

His golden eyes widened as Antonio leaned forward and crushed their lips together. He wasn't about to deny himself something he'd been after for a long time and kissed back.

Antonio pulled back, brushing his lips over Lovino's cheek to his ear, "You are mine. I refuse to share you with anyone else."

"But I thought you sa-"

"Just shut up." Antonio growled. Silence surrounded them and Antonio leaned forward again, letting his tongue flick out of his mouth, he slowly tasted Lovino's neck. The blonde man stared down at the long curly hair in shock. One minute he'd been fighting for the Spaniard's attention, now the man was possessively tasting him? Talk about complete 180's.

"Tonio? Darling, are you feeling alright?" Lovino managed to choke out. He felt Antonio's fingers dig into his sides.

Antonio's eyes locked onto Lovino's, a dark gaze built up behind lust and dare Romano even think it, love, "I don't want you kissing anyone else. I don't want you looking at anyone else. I don't want to share what's mine and you are **mine**." their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss.

Lovino moaned and lifted his leg to press himself flush against Antonio's body. Spain bit down on his lip, causing the Italian to moan again.

"Mine. Only mine. Mine." Antonio growled, darkly, his lips leaving Lovino's to find his collar bone. Lovino yelped out as Antonio bit down.

Slowly, Lovino saw his designer scarf and blouse thrown to the floor as Antonio dragged him roughly through the house and up to the bedroom.

"Mine." Antonio bit down on Lovino's neck, before shoving him down on the bed.

The shirtless man propped himself up on his elbows, "You know how long I've waited to hear you say things like th-mmf!" he was cut off by a rough kiss, not that he would be complaining any time soon. His pants and underwear were soon tossed aside and he found himself completely naked beneath the perfect Spaniard.

Antonio trailed his fingers over Romano's chest, making the man shiver in delight. The blonde Italian returned the favor, by slowly pulling away at the man's clothing, leaving his just as stripped as himself.

Lovino grinned, seeing the girth he was faced with. Antonio was much, much bigger than he had been expecting. It was quite the pleasant surprise. While Antonio busied himself with marking Lovino's neck with dark bruises that would warn others to stay away when they saw them, he carefully and slowly trailed his fingers down to Spain's member, gripping it tightly.

In the middle of a bite, Antonio yelped out in a pleasured, yet surprised, cry, "Fuck!" he panted softly as Lovino's fingers delicately massaged the steady growing shaft.

"You like that?" Lovino purred, nipping gently at Antonio's jaw, "You like when I stroke you?"

Antonio said nothing, but continued panting softly, his face twisting.

Lovino trailed his other hand down one of Antonio's many scars and grinned. His former boss was so tough and strong and those muscles. He let his eyes slip closed. Just having the man he'd pictured in every one of his sick and twisted fantasies, hovering above him in a panting, pleasured mess … it made him feel complete. Now he could scream out Antonio's name and not feel guilty when the man or woman he had been with gave him a dirty or upset look. Now he could let Antonio hear how much control he had over him.

Antonio pushed up on his knees, his member standing completely erect, "Suck."

The Italian's lips quirked in a small grin as he quickly obliged. He slid the large member as far into his mouth as possible, tasting every inch he could. His tongue swirled, skillfully, around the throbbing shaft. He heard Antonio's pleasured cried for him to continue. Long, tan fingers tangled into Lovino's hair, pulling him further onto Spain.

Lovino gave a long moan as he felt Spain's member hit the back of his throat. This only drove Antonio more wild. He began thrusting into Lovino's mouth and throat. The blonde's hands gripped his base and stroked along with the thrusts as his other hand slid a bit further down and began massaging the remainder in his palm.

Antonio screamed out as he shot out, spilling his hot seed down Lovino's throat. The blonde swallowed the salty essence, pulling his lips from the man's member. His tongue reached out between his saliva and cum soaked lips to catch a small trail that leaked from the tip. He continued to clean up all he could, before flashing Antonio a dangerous grin.

"You're playing with fire." Spain warned.

Romano winked, "Honey, you're an ice cube compared to me~ I'm an Italian, one of the best lovers if you hadn't forgotten~"

Antonio pushed Lovino down onto the bed and crushed their lips together again. He felt Lovino's arms wrap tightly around his neck and his legs spreading to wrap around his waist.

The man caught the drift, but wanted Lovino to suffer a bit more before he took him. His hands slid up the Italian's legs and right passed his vitals. He heard the man whimper, but his hands left Lovino's body in favor of a special drawer filled with things Germany had told him about.

He figured they sounded like fun and he was sure Lovino wouldn't complain … well … wouldn't be able to~

Lovino gasped as Antonio ground up against him, the tip of the man's member grazing passed his entrance. He wanted Antonio so badly. He'd never wanted the man more than he had now that he was so close to feeling Antonio deep inside him, his huge staff filling him until he was ready to burst.

However, the next thing he knew, his wrists were being bound together tightly. He chuckled softly, being no stranger to such kinds of bed play. He let Antonio bind him and tied the hand behind his back. It was quite the turn on for the Italian.

He groaned just imagining how much fun it was going to be.

Lovino impatiently waited for Antonio to trail kisses down his chest, "All of this is mine, Lovino. All of it. No one else can touch you anymore. Only me." each strong word made Lovino's body burn for more touches from his Spanish lover.

"Only you, Toni! Gods, please, Toni … touch me!" Lovino begged. Yet, Antonio avoided touching any part of Lovino, in favor of tying a blindfold around his eyes, leaving Romano's vision completely blank.

"Tonio?" he asked, never having been blindfolded before.

Antonio leaned forward and flicked his tongue across Lovino's nipple. Lovino gasped, a shiver running down his spine, "Tonio!"

He took it as a good sign and continued his actions. Lovino tossed his head to the side. He'd never felt such intense pleasure from simple foreplay before. He had to admit, he should have thought of this before.

Suddenly the pleasure stopped as Antonio moved away from his sensitive buds. Lovino whimpered softly, unable to see what Antonio was planning next.

The next thing Lovino knew, warmth surrounded his throbbing shaft. A soft, spongy tongue ran up the base and he cried out, "Toni! Oh gods … oh … that's … oh, Tonio~!"

Antonio popped off of him for a moment, "Mine."

"Yours, oh god, I'm yours! Please fuck me!" Lovino begged.

Antonio looked up at the blindfolded and bound blonde and he grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto his stomach. It was rare to hear the blonde curse. Ever. It turned him on more than he had been before. Lovino was slightly confused but the pressure on his bound wrists was better, so he still wasn't complaining.

"Lift your ass."

Lovino grinned, "Oh my~" he slowly worked himself up and he felt slightly embarrassed being exposed to the man who had held the only spot in his mind and dreams.

Antonio reached into the drawer and pulled out a small bottle. He popped the cap and held it a few inches above Lovino's entrance, letting a few streams drizzle out. Lovino hissed as the cold, wet sensation dripping down his backside, over his valley.

Antonio lifted his finger to the trail of lubricant and slowly spread it around the entrance. Lovino groaned in anticipation. His patience was rewarded as Antonio slowly slid his first finger into his lover's hole.

Lovino moaned out softly, feeling Antonio enter him with his digit. It wasn't the main course, but he had to say, the man knew what he was doing. He felt a spike of jealously. Who else had he done it with? Was this how Antonio felt? His mind was wiped clean as a second finger was added and continued to slowly tease in and out.

Antonio picked up his pace as he added a third finger inside his lover. The blonde man moaned into his pillow, completely unable to anything more except beg to be fucked.

"Please … Tonio … I can't take this anymore! I need you …" Lovino groaned. Antonio slid his fingers over Lovino's special spot, sending the man yelping in a heated pleasure, "Fuck … Tonio … right there!"

Spain continued to thrust his fingers into the gland. Lovino was slowly turning into a pile of goo. His member was dripping profusely and he only wanted to feel the thick shaft in him.

He groaned in complaint as the three fingers left him, leaving his slightly cold at the missing feeling. He heard something, kind of like a bottle being squeezed, then a small … sloshing … kind of sound. Lovino's head began swimming the moment he felt Antonio's tip press up against his slick entrance.

"Tonio … please …" he begged.

Antonio shoved into him with one, quick thrust. Lovino gasped, feeling slightly sick as the large member entered him quickly, filling him instantly. Pain shot up his spine, but luckily, his possessive Spaniard had paused to let him grow used to his size, before he slowly pulled out and thrust right back in.

Lovino moaned loudly, wanted Antonio to know just what he was doing to him.

"Mmm Antonio! Toni! Oh gods … Toni!"

Antonio reached forward and ripped off the blindfold. He wanted to see Lovino's golden eyes.

He groaned to himself, picking up his pace. Spain knew that after this, Lovino would never stray again. He would make sure of it.

Lovino moaned louder as Antonio thrust directly into his gland, sending him over the edge immediately. "Antonio!" The southern portion of Italy spilled himself onto the sheets below him.

Antonio growled, feeling Lovino clench tightly around him. He gasped as he, too, came. He thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm and make sure Lovino knew who he belonged to.

"Mine." he repeated for the hundredth time.

Lovino panted, sweat pouring down his face. Antonio untied him and pulled out of him, loving the sight of his seed dripping from Lovino. Romano collapsed onto the bed, never before realizing how fun and fulfilling sex could be. He looked up at Antonio with a huge grin on his face.

The Spaniard laid down on the bed and grabbed the thin sheet to pull up over his body. He was exhausted.

Lovino snuggled up next to his side, "Mmm~ that was better than I could ever have imagined, hon~"

Antonio rolled his eyes and let them slip closed. He pushed at Romano, but the Italian held onto him tightly, "I wanna cuddle!"

"No."

"Come on, hon~ please?"

* * *

_~Lady Pyrien_


End file.
